Battle Royale 3: Wonka Style!
by stars-shine-bright
Summary: It's CaTCF meets Battle Royale and no it's not one of those corny crossovers. I just used the idea of Battle Royale. WARNING: Character deaths, dark wonka, mild gore, MAJOR SPOILER! AU
1. The Contract Chocolate Room

A/N: Hello there

A/N: Hello there. This is a little story I thought up right after watching CaTCF which was just right after watching Battle Royale 2, which for those who don't know, is a pretty cool movie with a really interesting yet doesn't make sense storyline. **WARNING: YOUR** **FAVORITE CHARACTER MAY BE KILLED, DARK WILLY WONKA** (sorry for the heartbreak to all those diehard 'I love Willy Wonka' fans), **MILD GORE** (To those who have a weak stomach: be warned), **SPOILERS!** Okay, On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: the movie and or book. I do not own the storyline of Battle Royale. I do not own Willy himself (I REALLY WANT TO!!)

Dear People of the World:

I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five children to come to my factory, in addition to a tour there will be a game in which the five children will compete for a prize that is beyond anyone's imagination...

(You know how the rest goes...)

**The Contract/Chocolate Room**

The group entered a long hallway with spotlights facing the walls and a long red carpet leading to a door at the end of the hallway.

"Just drop your coats anywhere," The elusive Candymaker said while discarding his winter coat and round sunglasses to the floor. The rest of the group followed his lead.

"Mr.Wonka, It sure is toasty in here." said Mr.Teavee while removing his beige jacket. Willy turned around.

"What? Oh yeah- I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to working in extreme climates. They just can't stand the cold."

"Your workers?" The little boy Charlie wondered.

"All in good time," he said towards Charlie and then flashing a quick smile, "Now, come this way I have a contract for the kids to sign." He took the group towards one wall where there was a large contract hung up like a draperie. In front of it two large quill pens in a large ink bottle that sat on a stool.

"A Contract?!" Mr. Salt exclaimed looking skeptical and a bit outraged.

"Yes. A contract. It's for the game you know. It simply states that Your child is agreeing to play the game and is accepting the prizes that he or she gets. It also states that I am not liable for anything, because your child signed it." Wonka explained with a huge smile.

"What kind of game is it?" Mike asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be any fun now wouldn't it?"

"Well, Whatever it is My Violet will never lose, She'll come out on top and win the big prize, won't you sweety?" Mrs. Violet looked down towards her daughter with pride and a plastic smile to match. Violet nodded in return and then she went up and took one of the quills and signed her name on one of the dotted lines.

"Can I?" Charlie asked his grandfather.

"Go ahead Charlie. It's A once in a lifetime chance, let's not blow it." Charlie went up and was the next one to sign his name. Mike looked to his father and his father looked back with a warning glance. Mike shrugged and went up and signed his name.

"I'm going to play this game as well. If I don't win the prize, I'll have my daddy buy it for me!" beamed Veruca. She went to sign the contract but her father caught her arm.

"Now Veruca, Don't be a fool! I'm not going to have you sign anything until I have my lawyer look at this contract." She harshly pulled away.

"I WANT TO PLAY! I always get what I want and I don't need your blessing!" She yelled and then stormed up to the contract taking the quill as she did and signed her name. Everyone looked at Agustus, who was stark white with the mere mention of the game.

"I'm not very guud wit games..." he said in his thick accent.

"Oh, don't be afraid it's a game everyone can play." assured willy with a hint of mischief in his violet eyes. Agustus looked to his mother who looked reluctant then turned his attention back towards Mr. Wonka.

"Will I be able zu eat all ze chocolate and candy I would ever want if I win?" he questioned. Willy smiled.

"Of Course. That plus much much more." The color in agustus's face came back as he waddled himself towards the contract and signed it.

"Everyone signed?" Willy questioned and everyone looked at him, the kids nodded, "GOOD! Great! Come along now there is so much time and so little to do-" Willy started walking and then paused, "Scratch that, Reverse!" They began walking down the red carpet towards the door. The hallway seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. They finally reached the door and all the adults had to crouch. Willy turned towards them.

"Important room this! This is the heart and center of the Factory, The Chocolate Room. This is where you'll be playing the game," Willy smirked.

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike questioned looking at the small door.

"That's to keep the great big chocolatey flavor inside! Hehe..." Willy put his hand to the door and pushed it open. Willy strolled into his majestic room. While everyone followed in awe of this interesting and quite unusual room.

"Do be careful my dear children, Don't lose your head! Don't get overexcited! Just keep perfectly calm." Willy said while also admiring his creation.

"It's beautiful!" Charlie breathed.

"What? Oh yeah-It's very beautiful." Willy said casually and then started walking along the chocolate river, "The River, is hot molten chocolate of the finest quality." They walked along the river until they came upon the Waterfall.

"The Waterfall is most important, Churns the chocolate up, makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes their chocolate by waterfall my dear children, and you can take that to the bank." They walked on a little.

"Would you like to try some of my grass? Please try some, Please do. It's so delectable and so darn good looking!" Willy said with a smile looking at his grass.

"You can eat the grass?" asked Charlie amazed that the grass can be eaten.

"Of Course you can. Why, Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But that my dear children is called cannibalism and is in fact frowned upon in most societies. Yeah," He informed everyone with his index finger waving about, "Enjoy!"

A/N: I think I got most of the introduction of the Chocolate factory down... yes, I know the movie line by line...anyways you know how the introduction for the oompa loompas goes right? To those who don't, too bad you should rent and watch the movie


	2. The Game

A/N: Hello there

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

**The Game**

After explaining about the Oompa Loompas, Willy took out five red hard candy collars from his jacket.The collars had a black screen in the middle of it and visible wires embedded in it. He handed them all to the children.

"What's this?" asked violet who looked at it suspiciously.

"It's for the game. Go on, Put it on!" Willy said with a smile. The children all put it around their necks.

"Well, hold on there! I'm not letting you put anything on my little Veruca!" Mr. Salt snapped putting up his finger and his hand on the red collar on Veruca. She wriggled out of his grip and glared at him.

"I assure you it's only to make the game fair," Willy said with his famous smile, "Now, will all the adults follow me. You Children can stuff your faces as much as you want." Willy turned and the adults followed him into a little area thats entrance was covered with mint vines. There in the middle of the room was a glass elevator. Willy pushed the button and the doors opened and he stepped in. He motioned for everyone to follow. Mr. Salt looked at it skeptically and stepped in. Everyone else followed. Willy looked upon the vast amount of buttons and he then he pushed one that said: Watch Room. The elevator went up like a normal elevator and then suddenly jerked to the right then forward then left. Everyone lost balance and kept hitting the walls. Willy on the other hand stood perfectly still.

"What kind of elevator is this?!" exclaimed Mrs. Bouregard getting off of the poor Granpa Joe.

"It's not an ordinary elevator," Willy explained.

"We can see that!" Mr. Teavee retorted while helping Mrs. Gloop to stand.

"This elevator can go up, down, sideways, longways and just about any other ways you can think of," Willy continued. The elevator stopped suddenly and the doors opened. Willy got out and stood in the middle of the dark room. Everyone else gathered behind him.

"Switch on the lights!" Willy commanded into the dark his voice echoing off the walls. Tch A flood of flourescent lights turned on suddenly causing everyone to put their hands in front of their eyes. Willy had apparently put on a different pair of sunglasses, this one burgandy, on while it was dark.The walls were blank white walls and the room was just bare with the exception of the group in the middle of it.

"Pull up the Wall screens," Wonka said into the blank room. Suddenly a projector comes out of the ceiling and displays the chocolate room on all four walls, "Put me on two-way with the chocolate room."

In the Chocolate room, the kids were enjoying themselves with the neverending amount of candy. Mike beating the hell out of everything with a peppermint branch he broke off. Charlie enjoying a candy apple that he never got a chance to eat because Violet took it away from him. Violet was eating from the huge red candy mushroom. Veruca sat down on the grass enjoying the lollipop she was sucking on earlier. Agustus was making his way towards the chocolate river eating everything in his path. Just then Willy's image appeared in the middle of the room. The kids stopped what they were doing and looked at his holographic image.

"Hello Children! You are now going to begin the game. The rules of the game is simple: Kill each other off and the last one standing wins his or hers life plus the sur-prize hehe..."

"WHY YOU!" Mr. Salt snapped and lounged forward towards Willy hands outstretched going for his throat. A pair of wiry arms came out at him and held his arms back and the more he struggled the tighter they became. Everyone in the room had a pair of wiry arms secured tightly around their arms.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mrs. Bouregard yelled while struggling to get the metal arms off her. Willy turned towards them and put up a finger signifying 'one moment.'The Children all stopped what they were doing and looked at Willy wide-eyed in disbelief.

"But...Mr. Wonka, Why?" asked a very scared Charlie.

"Well, You see I was in Japan last month and I came across a game that was being televised. Battle Royale it was called and a group of kids were sent on an island to kill each other off until one was left standing, this was a game to teach the kids a lesson in respect. I thought it was a marvelous idea and decided to make it part of the whole golden ticket deal," explained Willy a malicious smile crept onto his face.

"YOUR MAD! I SWEAR IF ONE HAIR ON MY LITTLE VERUCA'S HEAD IS HARMED I'LL-"

"-Or you'll what Mr. Salt?" Willy asked turning on his heel and coming face to face with Veruca's father, "You'll take me up to the highest courts is that it? Well, sorry to inform you but your little girl signed a contract and by law whosoever signs the contract is bound to oblige the rules of it," Willy turned back around to where he was standing before, "To put it plainly simple, She signed her life away. You can just hope that she is the last one standing at the end of this game."

"Sorry about that Children, I was having a little chat with your p-p...Guardians! You have approximately three hours to finish this game. At the end of three hours if there is no winner or everyone is left standing, the collars will go BOOM! hehe! Oh yeah! it will also go boom if you do some things that I don't like and or leave the factory." All the kids looked at each other, the only one not looking was Agustus who was trudging towards a lower end of the bank.

"So without further a do, Let the game begin!" Willy put his hands up in a panache and then his image disappeared.

A/N: Gore will be coming in the next chapter.


	3. Then There Were Four

A/N: Here's your gore…it's very very mild.

Disclaimer: I wished I owned everything, but sadly…I don't.

**Then There Were Four**

The kids looked at each other. Mike still had the peppermint branch and he ran forward towards Violet. Violet sidestepped and dodged left then right. She then crouched down and swiped his legs and he fell on his back the branch flew out of his hand. Violet went over to it and kicked it up into her hand and then she twirled it around a few times before holding the sharp end towards Mike. She was about to strike him when a quirky voice echoed in the room.

"Tsk, Tsk, Little Boy. My Chocolate must be untouched by Human Hands!" Everyone looked towards where Agustus was taking in gulps of chocolate with his hands. Charlie and Veruca helped Mike up and walked slowly away from Violet while still looking at Agustus. Agustus looked about him wildly trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"This is something I don't like! and Well, I already warned you about that..." Willy's voice trailed off and it was replaced with a beeping noise. There was a red light flickering on Agustus' collar and it started going faster and the beeping as well started going faster. Agustus ran around with fear in his eyes. He tripped over a small candy toadstool and landed at Violet's feet. He grabbed her foot and looked up to her with pleading eyes.

"GET OFF!" she shrieked while stepping on his chubby hand with her other foot. She freed herself and went up to where the rest of the group was. Agustus was crying and then the beeping and the flickering became faster and faster and then BOOM! The candy collar exploded. Agustus' lifeless body laid there the flesh of his neck covered in blood and shards of red candy, a pool began to form on the grass beneath his head.

"NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Mrs. Gloop shreiked.

"He touched my chocolate! He spoiled it. Now, I can't sell chocolate that's been spoiled." Willy said in his 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU (Inserts German Insults)!" Willy did his call for an oompa loompa and moments later the little man came in and stood before Willy. Willy leaned down.

"I want you to get the Boy and bring him to the grieving room and take Mrs. Gloop along." The oompa loompa bowed and grabbed the hem of Mrs. Gloop's dress and pulled her towards the elevator, her hands now had metal cuffs around them.

"YOUR AN EVIL MAN! A CRUEL CRUEL MAN!!" she yelled as she was being taken away, tears streaming down her face.

"Good bye Mrs. Gloop, Adieu, Adieu, Farewell," Willy waved as she was in the elevator. He looked around to the other adults, they were all pale. He then turned his attention towards the wall screens.

All the kids looked at Agustus' dead body. Their faces were stark white and their eyes were the size of platters. Veruca fainted and charlie caught her. Violet looked down at her hand which held the branch in a deadly grip.She smirked and turned towards Mike.

"Now, where was I?" She moved towards Mike and he backed up then ran. She followed in pursuit. Charlie caught a glimpse of a Pink boat floating down the river with some hundred oompa loompas. Charlie held Veruca's arms and dragged her and himself towards the boat. The boat stopped and the oompa loompas began to laugh. Charlie went in and dragged Veruca in with him. He laid Veruca on two boat benches and sat himself on the back bench. The oompa loompas started rowing and they rowed right into the dark tunnel.

Mike was desperately trying to find something to thwart Violet with. He threw candy toadstoals but she smacked them away with the branch. He passed another tree and he tried pulling down one of the branches but couldn't because his palms were sweaty. Violet was gaining on him. He came upon a door that was cold as death but he opened it anyways. Violet stopped and looked around. She didn't see him but she did see an open door with a sign above that says: Refigerator. She followed him in.

Charlie was holding onto the bench for dear life with one hand, as the boat made twisting turns and big drops. His other hand held onto Veruca's minx fur jacket. The fur made Charlie's hand sweat and when they went for another drop, Veruca slipped out of his grip and she tumbled onto some of the rowers. Charlie scrambled to get her and he muttered an apology towards the fallen oompa loompas. The boat at last slowed down and came to a stop at a room titled: Inventing Room. Charlie pulled the still unconcious Veruca into the room and set her against a machine. He looked around marveling at the machines and the wonderous new looking candy. He was about to try some of the candy labeled Everlasting Gobstopper but stopped when he heard Veruca coming about. She began to stir and opened her eyes. She gasped and looked about her wildly taking in the site of machines, noises, and intoxicating smells. Charlie came into view and she began to panic.

"Where am I?" She breathed, she was on the verge of tears.

"The Inventing Room," he replied.

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here, you fainted and well, I didn't want to leave you to get killed by Mike or Violet," He sat next to her.

"Are you going to kill me?" She put her head down as if she expected a blow to get her.

"No, I'm not going to kill anyone"

"Why? Don't you want to live?" Her head snapped up and she looked him in the eyes.

"As much as I want to, I just can't bring myself to hurt others let alone kill"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know, let's just say it's in my nature"

"Thank you"

"No problem," He stood up, "We should probably get out of here before Mike or Violet find us."

In the watch Room, Willy smiled brightly at what Charlie said. Mr. Salt let out a loud sigh of relief, "Bless his soul!" he whispered.

Back in the Refrigerator, Mike walked around trying to find a place in which he could hide and be warm. He crossed his arms and let out a frosted breath. Violet walks in and the cold hits her like a slap in the face. She puts her arm around her other arm and starts rubbing it and continues to walk on.

"Oh, Mike!" she calls out sing songy, "C'mon out Mike! We can find a way out of the game!" Mike heard her and ran into the peppermint forest and hid amongst one of the trees.

"MIKE!" she called out annoyed. She saw some movement within the trees and she started after it. Mike ran until there was a large lake of white sticky substance. He stopped before the lake and hid behind a mint bush. Violet kept running and she didn't see the lake until after she ran into it. She struggled to get out but the sticky substance was like quicksand and it pulled her in. she can't believe she was drowning in..in.. Marshmallow?

"Help..."she called out weakly. Her face and lips were turning blue and she was losing strength. Mike stood at the edge of the lake watching her...die.

"Somebody... help..." She was getting very very sleepy. She lost all strength and was beginning to sink. Mike suddenly panicked. He broke off a branch of the peppermint tree and tried to reach out to her. It was too late. Her whole body sunk in and the only thing showing amongst the mass of whiteness was the blond top of her head.

"NO!!" screamed Mrs. Bouregard, "SHE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO LOSE!! HOW COULD SHE LOSE?!" Willy turned towards her and raised a questioning eyebrow. Geez, doesn't this lady care about her kid? Again another oompa loompa came to his side.

"I want you to take Mrs. Bouregard to her daughter. Pull her out of the Marshmallow pit but, don't forget to bundle yourself up. It's frightfully cold in there!" the oompa loompa nodded then pulled on Mrs. Bouregard's track pants, she followed. She glared at Willy, tears started to roll down her eyes, she looked...defeated. Willy gave her a toothy grin. He turned towards the wall screen that showed Mike.

"Then there were three..."

A/N: Next Chapter-SQUIRRELS!


	4. Ho Hum, The Squirrels!

A/N: Hello there

A/N: As promised, the squirrels! Oh so cute and fluffy!! Bwahaha!

Disclaimer: What do I own? Nothing!

**Ho Hum, The Squirrels!**

Mike looked at the spot where Violet had sunk. His eyes were wide and his face went pale. He backed up slowly then darted into the forest not knowing where he was going. He slowed down and began to trudge, the cold was getting to him. He fell to his knees and his hands clutched around his arms rubbing them to keep warm. There was frost on his brows and lashes, his lips were turning blue. He was inwardly telling himself not to give up and so he pushed himself up, grabbed the branch, and began to trudge on. There, just a couple of feet away was a door. He walked towards it and leaned himself against it breathing hard. He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. He stepped in and the sudden warmth of the room hit him melting the frost and warming his face. He began to walk down the dark hallway until he saw a light. He walked towards it.

Charlie and Veruca walked down a lighted hallway it twisted and turned and finally they came upon a door: The Nut Sorting Room.

"I don't think they'll think to find us in here," Charlie said while looking at the big round door. Veruca nodded. Charlie opened the door and they stepped in. They took in the site of what looked to be squirrels! About 30 of them all cracking nuts and throwing the bad ones away. They went to the rails and Veruca's eyes lit up,

"Squirrels!" She turned towards Charlie," Let's have a closer look!" Charlie opened his mouth to protest but she grabbed his hand and stepped over the railings. They walked down the stairs and Veruca went around taking a look at the Squirrels. She was just itching to pet them. Charlie looked down the big hole in the middle of the room.

"I wonder where this goes?" he asked aloud. Veruca shrugged, "And I wonder if they bite?"

Mike walked into the lighted hallway and he continued on down. There were many doors, but Mike didn't see it fit to open any of them unless one held his interest. One in fact did hold his interest as it was already open. He walked in and he saw Charlie and Veruca below him walking around and observing the furry creatures. He stepped towards the railing to get a closer look.

"Hey!" He called out. Charlie and Veruca both turned their heads towards Mike. Charlie became paler than usual and Veruca's eyes went wide with trepidation.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked while stepping over the rails and going down the stairs. He still had the branch in hand, which made him threatening.

"Nothing," Charlie replied taking a step in front of Veruca, "Where's Violet?" Mike reached the end of the stairs and looked at Charlie.

"She's dead," He simply replied.

"You killed her didn't you?!" Veruca yelled then backed up until she hit the counter where the Squirrels were sorting the nuts. She took a hand full of nuts and began to pelt Mike with them.

"Hey! No! I didn't kill her! She fell into a pit of white sticky stuff and she drowned!" Veruca kept grabbing more nuts and pelting him with it, "Liar!" Mike just held his hands up trying to block the flying nuts. Charlie just stood there watching. The Squirrels went crazy when Veruca touched their nuts. They started to swarm her and she dropped the nuts struggling to get them off her.

"Veruca!" Charlie went after her trying to pull off the squirrels.

"Help Me!" She pleaded. There were scratches on her face and hands. Mike went up to her with branch in hand and he held it up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Charlie angrily asked while pulling off some of the squirrels from himself.

"I'm helping her," Mike said through gritted teeth. He swung the branch at Veruca hoping to hit some of the squirrels. The squirrels can see his blow from a mile away and they avoided it. Mike kept swinging at Veruca. Veruca backed up and fell to the ground and Mike was still hitting her.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"STOP!" Charlie yelled he tried to go after her but the squirrels started to swarm him and he was struggling to pull them off. The squirrels managed to trip Charlie so he landed on his back. They pinned him down and one squirrel knocked on his head. It paused and all of them let him go. They all went towards Veruca. Veruca was screaming and Mike was 'trying' to hit the Squirrels away. The squirrels gathered around Veruca's head and Mike couldn't see the top of her and so he swung hard and the squirrels dispersed and before he could stop himself. He struck Veruca's head. Charlie went to stop Mike but stopped in his tracks when Mike's branch hit Veruca's head. Charlie's eyes went wide and then his brows furrowed with anger. He went up to Mike and pulled him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why did you do that?!" Charlie asked fury written all across his face. Mike went pale.

"I-I didn't mean to...I-I was only trying to get the squirrels off her..." he said quietly. Charlie looked at Veruca. The side of her head had a huge gash and blood was pooling on the ground beneath her head. Her stockings were ripped and there was blood on her minx jacket. He saw that the Squirrels pinned her down and knocked on her head as well. The squirrel made a 'what' sound and the squirrels then picked her up and dragged her to the hole.

"Veruca!" Charlie went after her. He was too late. The squirrels dropped her into the hole. Charlie leaned down into the hole his arm outstretched trying to grab her, but his fingertips barely touched the tip of her shoe. She slid down into the dark tunnel.

"VERUCA!" her father cried out, "Where did she go?!" Willy turned around to look at him.

"She went where all the other bad nuts go. To the garbage shoot"

"Where does the shoot go?"

"To the incinerator," Willy replied darkly, "She may or may not be burned to a crisp because we only light it on Tuesdays." He smiled.

"Today is Tuesday!" Mr. Teavee replied. Willy frowned and looked at his pocket watch mumbling under his breath," Tuesdays! It's always Tuesdays!" An oompa loompa approached his side and Willy crouched down. The oompa loompa whispered something in his ear.

"Really? Oh good!" Willy stood up, "I've just been informed that she's dead! The incinerator was lit this morning." Mr. Salt was pale, his eyes were wide with shock, and his jaw clenched to its breaking point.

"I want you to take Mr. Salt to the incinerator and see what you can find of his daughter," He looked at Mr. Salt then he crouched down and whispered into the oompa loompas ear, "or if you can't find anything just give him a jar of burnt up ashes and say that's her." He stood up and stared down at the little man, "K?" The oompa loompa bowed. The oompa loompa went up to Mr. Salt, but Mr. Salt rushed past the oompa loompa and towards Willy, hoping to ram him into the wall. Anything just to get back at the man. Before he could do that, the same pair of wiry arms that held him earlier grabbed his cuffed hands and started dragging him towards the elevator.

"YOUR MAD!" he yelled while being dragged away.

"No, you are. That temper is really getting on my nerves!" Willy said simply while he faced Mr. Salt his hands poised on his cane, which stood in between his feet. Mr. Salt growled, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS WONKA! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Willy marched right up to Mr. Salt.

"I'd like to see you try," and with that the elevator doors closed and Willy turned back to face the walls.

A/N: Yeah, Willy's not really evil or dark but he is quite mad. >D


	5. Game Over!

A/N: This is not the last chapter

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mr. Dahl, Burton, and whoever wrote/directed Battle Royale.

**Game Over**

Something changed in Mike when he saw Veruca's body being carried away and dropped into the hole. He stood there looking at Charlie deep in thought. They were the only two left. He tightened his grip on the branch when a thought made him realize, it's either kill or be killed. His face became grim and he suddenly thought of himself as a character from a videogame, needing to kill for survival. Mike walked slowly towards Charlie raising the branch like a batter at a baseball game.

Charlie was slowly getting up his eyes still staring down in the black hole. He stood there for a while just looking down into it.

"AHH!" Mike yelled. Charlie turned his head and saw the branch flying at him. He ducked and Mike spun around nearly losing his balance. Mike kept swinging at Charlie and Charlie kept dodging his swings. Mike made a weak swing and Charlie caught the end of the branch. He pulled the branch and Mike flew forward stumbling onto the ground. Charlie stood over him with branch in hand and rage written across his face. Mike put his arms in front of him fearing that Charlie might strike him and he'll be gone for good.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Charlie yelled his knuckles white from gripping the branch tight. Mike said nothing. Charlie's breathing was ragged and his nose flared.

"ANSWER ME!" But still Mike said nothing. Charlie then held the branch up. Mike closed his eyes waiting for the blow. Charlie screamed and threw the branch towards the other end of the room. Charlie then moved away from Mike and headed up the stairs. Mike heard the clatter of the branch against the floor and he put his hands down. He was breathing hard and there were tears forming in his eyes. He saw Charlie go up the stairs and he got up. He ran to where the branch was and picked it up.

"I'm not going to lose!" he mumbled as he strode over to the stairs taking two at a time. He felt like his character in Halo, sent out on a mission to destroy Charlie and claim the prize. He went out the door and looked right then left. Charlie's back was towards him and he was about 50 feet away walking at a fast pace. Mike broke into a run. Charlie heard footsteps behind him and he saw Mike charging at him branch back in hand. Charlie started running Mike at his tail. Charlie turned right sharply into another hallway and turned right again into another. Mike slid at the second right and he gained his balance and continued his chase after Charlie. Charlie's lungs were burning. He made a left into a dark hallway. He couldn't see a thing. He held his hand to the wall while running seeing if he can catch hold of a door handle. He was in luck. He grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open and was instantly blinded by the flood of light from the room. He shielded his eyes and ran into the room not caring what the room held. There was a rushing noise and the room smelled of hot chocolate. His eyes adjusted to the light. He was back in the chocolate room standing above the waterfall on a metal walkway with no rails or handles. He looked down the waterfall and saw the hard concrete on which the chocolate hit before moving along into the river. Mike crept slowly onto the walkway. Charlie felt the vibrations of Mike's steps and he looked up.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE!" Mike said through gritted teeth, his voice deadly. Again he ran at Charlie with branch held up ready to strike. Charlie backed up slowly afraid that if he ran he might lose balance and fall to his death. Mike swung hard and Charlie ducked. Mike missed Charlie and he lost his balance and fell off the edge of the walkway. But before he could descend to his death, Charlie grabbed hold of his hand and tried to pull him up.

"Why?" Mike asked his voice cracking and tears falling from his eyes. Charlie struggled to pull him up, Mike was heavier than Charlie.

"Like I told Veruca, it's in my nature," he strained to say. The peppermint branch was weighing Mike down he tried to drop it but found that it was sticking to his sweaty hand.

"Damn! It's stuck!" Mike tried to shake it off but that caused his other hand to move as well and it was slipping out of Charlie's grip.

"Help me up!" Mike demanded fear in his voice.

"I'm trying!" Charlie gained a grip on Mike's hand and tried to put all of his strength on pulling him up. He backed up and Mike's sweat soaked hand slipped out of Charlie's grip.

"No!" Mike tried to catch the edge of the walkway but his hand slipped off. Charlie reached out to grab him but like with Veruca's shoe his tips barely touched Mike's. Mike went plummeting down. Mike hit the concrete soundly and the sound of his skull cracking echoed through Charlie's ears. Charlie looked at his bloody and mangled body with eyes that were as wide as platters. His mouth was open in shock and he backed up slowly. He ran towards the door at the other end of the walkway. He opened it and hurriedly ran into the hallway. He tripped over his feet and fell face first on the floor. He sat up and crawled to wall. He curled up into a ball and started to cry.

"It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault! He slipped!" Charlie kept muttering to himself while rocking back and forth.

"MIKE!" Mr. Teavee shouted at the wall that held the image of his dead son. Like the other parents that were once in the room, Mr. Teavee was pale as death and his wide in disbelief. Grandpa Joe just stood there quiet; he looked like the dead risen from the grave.

"Game over!" Willy said in a monotone 'end of fighting game' voice. He looked at his pocket watch and pointed at it, "and with 10 minutes to spare! Wow! These kids really cut it close!" Mr. Teavee looked at Willy and glared. Again another oompa loompa approached him and Willy crouched down.

"I want you to take Mr. Teavee to his little boy and take them to the grieving room where Mrs. Gloop is," Willy smiled and stood up and the oompa loompa turned around walking towards Mr. Teavee, "Oh and don't forget to clean up the blood. Blood and Chocolate aren't very good together!" The oompa loompa pulled on his pants leg and Mr. Teavee listlessly followed. His head was down but in the middle of his journey towards the elevator he stopped and looked at Willy.

"YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'RE MAD! I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOU! I'LL EXPOSE YOU! I'LL DO MY WORST!!" Mr. Teavee roared and a pair of wiry arms came and dragged him away.

"I guess your right. I am quite mad! Mad as a Top Hatter as they say!" he gave a smug smirk, "As for the media who you plan to tell the whole world about my madness, they are wrapped around my finger! I control them. I have many ways in keeping this situation hush hush!" He turned around so his back faced Mr. Teavee.

"Goodbye Mr. Teavee, so sorry about your lost! Although your little boy is quite the mumbler I'm sure he will be missed!" Willy's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"YOU BASTAARRRD!" Mr. Teavee screamed before the glass doors closed and his yelling couldn't be heard anymore. All the wall screens turned off except for one. Willy walked up to Grandpa Joe and unlocked his cuffs before taking one of his hands and shaking it.

"Congratulations! Your boy has one the grand prize! Let's go tell him!" Willy took one of the scared Grandfather's hands and led him to the elevator which was back from its trip to the Chocolate room. Willy pushed a button and away they went!

A/N: So tell me what you think (yes, I know the first chapters not all that exciting and I do have errors). I'm having a little dilemma maybe the people who actually read my story all the way through could help me. Since Charlie's father gets a better job at the end of the movie should I kill off Willy or keep him?


	6. A Big SurPrize!

A/N: It's been a while but school has started. Anyways, I thought I was going for a short fic, but my ending requires a few more chapters. So, stay tuned for more!

Disclaimer: I do not own CaTCF and Battle Royale. BUT! I do own my own twisted little plot! Hehe..

**A Big Sur-Prize! **

Willy and a frightened Grandpa Joe walked briskly from the elevator into the darkened hallway. The fluorescent lights turning on each step Willy takes into the hallway. Finally they come across the boy with his arms around his legs and his head softly sobbing in between them. He sees the shiny black boots of the Chocolate man and he slowly looks up. Willy smiles but it falters when he sees Charlie's tear stricken face. Charlie spots Grandpa Joe standing behind Willy. He gets up and hugs the old man, sobbing into his chest. The old man puts his arms around Charlie and whispers "It's over..." Willy just looks at the scene a little uncomfortable and he quickly averts his gaze towards his jacket sleeves, picking off little invisible dirt.

"I didn't kill him...it was an accident..." Charlie choked out and new set of tears began rolling down his face.

"I know..." Grandpa Joe said sympathetically.

"Umm...Sorry to bust in on a...'sentimental'... moment, but uh... we have some business to take care of. So, we mustn't dilly or dally." Willy said pointing his finger up and smiling. He turned around and started walking back towards the elevator.

"Come along, you don't want to be left back in the dark do you?" Charlie let go of Grandpa Joe and began to wipe his tears and walk silently behind Willy. They got into the elevator and the downfallen Charlie marveled at the mass array of buttons. Willy looked around for a certain button.

"Button, Button, where is the button? -Ah! There you are you!" He pushed the button that said Up and Out.

"Up and Out, what kind of room is that?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Hold on" The elevator went left then forward then shooting straight up. They all looked at the glass window up above.

"Oh my god! We're going through the roof!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed holding Charlie to him. Willy looked at them with a glint of madness in his eyes.

"Precisely!" The elevator accelerated faster and faster and they were about to hit the glass. Grandpa Jo closed his eyes and held on tight to Charlie's arms. Willy smiled gleefully and his eyes lit up with excitement. They were still accelerating up into the clouds farther and farther into the sky. Then the forces of Gravity began to take it's toll and started to pull the glass elevator down at an alarming speed. Charlie felt like his stomach was in his throat and that his blood had been pulled all the way down to his feet. Willy just looked calmed and poised. He looked at the buttons and he pushed an unmarked button that lit green and all of a sudden the elevator stops. Grandpa Joe opens his eyes to see if he has died yet. Charlie was instantly amazed at the fact that they were floating above the factory. He looked at the top of the elevator and saw that the hinges that was used to guide the elevator in the factory were the ones that were making them seem like they were standing on air. Charlie took in the scene around them, He saw the gates still packed with people and the reporters and police with lollipops in their mouths. Below them 8 figures were moving out of the factory. Charlie looked at them shocked. He saw Augustus, Violet, Veruca, and Mike right before his eyes with not a scratch on their bodies. They walked out with their parents like nothing had happened.

"How is that possible?" He asked in disbelief. Grandpa Joe looked as if he didn't get it either.

"They," Willy said pointing at them, "are decoys." Charlie looked at Willy confused.

"Specifically Androids or Robots, if you want to call them that. I built them before you all arrived." Charlie slowly let out a breath and looked down shaking his head.

"So...they really are dead..."

"YUP! Anyways, where do you live?" Charlie's head snapped up his brows furrowed.

"Why do you want to know?" Charlie snapped. Willy turned slowly towards him.

"You want to go home don't ya?" Charlie didn't say anything and continued to glare at him. He pointed towards the little shack at the edge of the town.

"There" Willy turned and looked at the shack and he made an 'O' with his mouth. He pushed a button and the elevator moved towards the house.

The elevator crashed through the roof of the little house and Mrs. Bucket jumped back in surprise and Mr. Bucket leapt onto the little couch in the corner. The three elder people laid there unmoved in the oversized bed. Willy waved at the parents and took in the feeble surroundings. The doors opened and Charlie ran through the door into the arms of his mum and dad, his Grandfather following behind. Willy stepped out of the elevator and looked nervously around. Mrs. Bucket looked at Charlie's face his eyes now brimming with tears and she took in his extremely white face, sunken eyes, and dried tears.

"My god, what happened to you?" His mother looked into his eyes and a flash of fear ran across them.

"A-Alot..." he simply replied tearing his gaze from hers. Grandpa Joe lightly smiled feeling really glad to be home and out of the factory. Charlie let go of his mother and looked at the uncomfortable candyman.

"He is Willy Wonka. He brought us home." Charlie said to his mother solemnly. Willy smiled politely and waved.

"Mr. Wonka says that Charlie has won a prize of some sort." Willy began to feel really awkward; he moved to the side and became nosy. He looked into the cabinet next to him, to find nothing.

"Not just some prize. It's a prize that's unheard of to say the least!" The family watched in suspense as Willy paused while inspecting a cabinet in the far corner with Charlie's little factory.

"I'm going to give this little boy my entire Factory!" Willy stated giving a look that said 'oh..kay' and closing the cabinet door. He walked towards the shocked family.

"Why?" Grandpa Joe asked. Willy had the mad look in his eyes while he explained how he had found the single silver hair and his realization of him needing an heir.

"And I chose you Charlie, I had a hunch right from the beginning," Willy's eyes lit up and he smiled his pearly whites gleaming, "So, what do you say Charlie? Want to come live with me in the factory?" Charlie looked down in thought and he began to recall the beauty and the magnificence of the place and the weird sort of magic that surrounded it and he smiled. Then, he saw the dead faces of Augustus, Violet, Veruca, and Mike their souls to remain there haunting the place. He thought about his family and how much they needed what Willy offered and how much of a better life it would be.

"It depends Mr. Wonka," Willy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Depends on what exactly?"

"It depends if my family can come with me?" He simply asked no expression whatsoever. Willy smiled.

"Oh, my dear boy of course they can't! You can't run a chocolate factory with a family hanging about you like an old dead goose," He looked towards the elders in the bed, "no offense."

"None taken. Jerk!" Grandpa George mumbled. Willy shot him daggers.

"A Chocolatier has to run free and solo. Gosh darn the consequences!" Charlie stepped back and his mother encircled her arms around him.

"If my family doesn't go, then I'm sorry Mr. Wonka...I'm not going," Willy's smile faded and he looked down in disbelief, "I wouldn't give up my family, not for all the chocolate in the world." Willy looked up and realized he only said chocolate.

"Well, there's other candy too besides chocolate." Willy said putting on his signature smile.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka." Charlie nodded his head. Willy's smile faltered once again.

"Well... that was just unexpected and...and weird," Willy stepped into the elevator and his face brightened up at a thought, "You know you signed a contract right? Rules of that contract cannot be broken unless...well...unless I say so." Charlie went stiff and his expression darkened.

"So you're saying, I have to accept it regardless of the rules?"

"Uhuh, Yeah!" Charlie smirked.

"Well, then I'll accept it," Everyone looked at Charlie confused, "BUT...If you're going to give it to me and it's going to be mine...I'll just have to sell it." Willy's face darkened and his expression was of the utmost disgust.

"Over my dead body!" Willy exclaimed through clenched teeth. Charlie just looked at Willy with a sort of amusement in his eyes.

"Good. Then we agree, I don't take the factory. I leave you in peace." Willy didn't say anything; he just glared at the boy. He continued to glare at him while he mindlessly pushed a button that closed the doors and propelled him up and out of the house. Charlie stared up through the hole.

"Good riddance!" Grandpa Joe said as he flopped down on the bed next to his wife. Charlie's dad wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders and made him sit on the tiny little couch.

"Charlie," Mr. Bucket began and Charlie looked at him in the eyes, "Tell us what happened in there." His mother came to stand behind his father, a worried expression spread across her face. So Charlie explained everything.

A/N: I'll try to update as much as I can. Thanks to those who reviewed: Jesii, Gahbriel, and Sparrowed. I considered your thoughts and it helped me think of an ending. Thanks a lot!


	7. The Aftereffects

A/N: Okay here's a short chapter. I've been like really really busy lately and haven't gotten anything done and plus, I'm getting more into Phantom of the Opera than I should be. I hate writer's block...seriously...it makes me feel stupid. Anyways, here's a chapter. Not really that great and that long but I just had to let whoever is reading this know that I'm not dead and I didn't abandon this fic. So Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Charlie Bucket, his family, and Wonka is brought to you in part by Roald Dahl, the ingenious storyteller! Pick one up today!

**The Aftereffects**

His mother held him through the whole story planting soft kisses on his head and crying softly to herself. His father's expression grew grim with the gory details of each kids passing. His hands were on Charlie's neck trying to break off the candy collar. It was stuck on Charlie's skin. He went to the sink and wet a washcloth with hot water. He placed it on the Collar and pulled. Charlie screamed, the candy collar was peeled off his skin slowly like a band aid.

"...then he asked me where our house was and I told him...and well...you know the rest," Charlie finished. His father placed the collar on a nearby table and looked his son in the eyes. His mother held him even tighter.

"We could have lost you..." she breathed. Charlie leaned back into his mother's embrace.

"But you didn't. I'm here," Charlie said quietly to his mother. His mother broke down into more tears. His father kissed Charlie's forehead and placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie's father asked in a hushed tone.

"We're going to the police that's what we'll do!" Mrs. Bucket shot out angrily. Charlie looked down at his lap and closed his eyes.

"We can't...they...they won't believe us."

"Of Course they'll believe us! They have to!" A fresh batch of tears ran down Mrs. Bucket's face.

"They won't. Mr. Wonka says he has ways of keeping this all quiet. I don't know how...but...he does." There was a long beat of silence where everyone in the room just stared at Charlie.

"Things are going to get much better!" Grandma Georgina said breaking the silence and putting on a smile for everyone. Charlie smiled warily back as did everyone. That brought a bit of hope and light in a dark and gloomy moment. Mr. Bucket placed another kiss on his son's head and got up taking the collar from the table. Charlie's mother let go of him.

"Better go wash up." Charlie forced a polite smile and walked over towards the bathroom.

Willy went into his room and slammed the door. He threw his cane at a nearby lamp making it shatter into pieces. He sat in his royal purple armchair and put a hand to his head. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, he contemplated. How could this have failed? Months of planning and it's all ruined! All because, that little boy wanted his family to stay here. He doesn't need a family, they will ruin everything! Willy sighed. He spent too much time and there were lives that were lost. He can't do it again and he didn't want to do it again. It was bad enough that nearly 30 reporters had to be brained washed and clones had to be built. He stared at the far wall. He couldn't do another contest and another game. He risked alot already by having the parents and the kids into the factory. They knew things. That boy knew things. Willy couldn't risk the truth to getting out. His face grew darker and his brows furrowed. If the truth got out what would happen to his beloved Oompa Loompas? They will be exposed! Exploited! USED! And all his life's work taken from him and he'll be put into a madhouse! Willy stood up at that last thought and began to pace the room. He couldn't live forever even if he found a way to delay it, it wasn't possible. He discarded his frock coat and unbuttoned his waistcoat. He couldn't do another game. It will be even messier and even more riskier. Charlie was the only one. He sat on the edge of his bed. An Oompa Loompa came in and took up his coat and cane. He put it away and went about cleaning up the mess. Willy looked at him.

"What am I going to do Max?" Willy asked in a hushed tone. The Oompa Loompa looked at him and shrugged. He began to sign to him that it was his choice and they would go along with whatever he chooses. Willy scowled, "You're no help!" The Oompa Loompa just looked sympathetically back at him. Willy sighed and fell back against the bed. He rubbed his face and looked at the black and white swirled ceiling. Max went next to the bed and whispered in Willy's ear. Willy intently listened.

"THAT's IT!" He abruptly sat up ecstatic, "You, my friend, are brilliant! Pure Genius! Thank you." The Oompa Loompa gave a toothy grin and bowed in reponse. Willy stood up abruptly and went over to his closet. Boy was this plan perfect! He will have to give the Oompa Loompas a raise for being so clever. He took out his maroon colored frock coat, cane, and top hat and hastily put them on. He walked over to the door and flung it open quickly formulating his plan.

Charlie looked into the small mirror in his bathroom. He rubbed his neck where the candy collar was placed, his skin red and sticky. Charlie sighed and splashed water on his face and neck removing the melted candy. He looked back into the mirror. The bright blue eyes that were once brimming with innocence was now lost and it was replaced with a darker shade of blue. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was deathly white. He stared into the mirror in thought. Why was the eccentric candymaker that way? Why did he want Charlie and the others to kill each other? Grandpa Joe had always told magnificent stories of the candymaker and how nice and how generous he was. Why the killing? Charlie shook his head side to side and wiped his face. He knew that Willy was getting older and it was not going to be the last time he would do such a thing. The candyman would get desperate. Charlie had better watch out for himself.

A/N: I'm very sorry it's short. My reviews say that I should kill off the Wonka man. Anyone to prove me otherwise please speak up.

A review is like a Wonka Scrumdiddlyumptious, it is addicting and I can't get enough of them. So please...review.


End file.
